


Bar fight leading to a woman saving him

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Series: Moira's story,one-shots [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bar Fight, Drunk Jim, F/M, Friendship is Magic, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Jim and Moira decide to go to a bar and somehow Jim starts a bar fight, which causes Moira to save his ass.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Other(s)
Series: Moira's story,one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800064
Comments: 45
Kudos: 6





	Bar fight leading to a woman saving him

* * *

Moira was leaning against the bar. Her arms crossed over her chest and her legs crossed as well with a big smile on her Vulcan face.

"Need any help yet,Jim?" She asks, a laugh in her tone. "No" Jim says and tries to punch the guy, who tried to tackle him.

Moira laughs again and watches the fight unfold. She shakes her head.

The next moment Jim is tackled to the bar floor "Need any help now?" She asks again. Jim nods "Yeah. I think i will take that offer" Jim groans out in pain.

Moira uncrossed her arms and legs and walked over to the group of males standing around Jim.

"Okay boys. That's enough" Moira says. One of the males tried to punch her. Moira brought her knee up and knocked the guy in his stomach with it. She looks at the other "Anyone else?" She asks the group.

"Hell no" One says and runs off. She leaned down and took Jim's arm in her hand and pulled him up "come on you big baby" She says and slunged Jim's arm around her neck.

Moira requested Medical and beam up. A few moments later they appeared on the transporter padd. "What the hell happened?" Leonard McCoy asks grumpily. "This big baby started a bar fight and refused help" moira explains.

Later Moira was in her office finishing up some reports. There is a knock on her door "Come in" she calls. Leonard enters her office. "Thanks for bringing him back" Leonard says. Moira smiles and nods without a reply. Leonard walks around her desk and pulls her up into his arms "That's why I love you" leonard murmurs.

Moira smiles and kisses him "i love you too" Moira says against his lips.

The next morning Jim and Spock walked into the mess hall. Moira and Leonard was sitting at a table, when they approached and sat down "Thanks for saving my butt" Jim says.

Moira giggles "anytime Jim. Anytime" She replies. "So tell us what happened" Leonard asks. "Well, this knucklehead was already drunk and well...let's say, one of the guys didn't appreciate his crude language and then a guys began to attack him" Moira explains. And she began to laugh at Jim's face. His cheeks were pink.

"Hey. You were suppose to watch me" Jim complains. Moira's gaze went to Spock and then to Jim "Well, you could have taken your bodyguard with you" Moira says.

"Pardon?" Spock says with a rised eyebrow. "Come on, commander. Everyone knows you like Jim" Moira says. Jim looked at Spock in shock. Spock's cheek had a green tint to them. He got up and left the mess hall.

Later Spock and Jim was playing chess "What did Moira mean?" Jim asks. Spock looks up and makes his move "She...umm...she meant that I feel romantic affection for you" Spock says.

And then things happened. Clothes dissappeared and they had sex.


End file.
